


Old Friends and New Lovers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "This is how I come down from crazy days...I watch unconventional sports."





	Old Friends and New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Cliff grabbed his ringing cell phone and lay back on the couch.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Hey. Where are you calling me from tonight?”

“Chicago. What is going on there?”

“Toby resigned. Don’t even ask me to get into why since I don’t think we've had more than three conversations since I started working there. Oh, and they found the leak that only came out of the West Wing as he was the Defense Secretary’s White House liaison. We are still chugging along. So, the Al Smith dinner went well?”

“We finally nailed down a debate…that was about all we accomplished. Oh, and Lou made Josh and I duke it out. That felt good.”

“What? Oh no!”

“What's the matter?”

“I'm sorry sweetie, I'm watching television.”

“What are you watching?”

“Promise not to laugh at me?” Cliff countered with a question of his own.

“Mmm, OK.”

“Bull riding on ESPN 8.”

“The Ocho.” Donna replied laughing. 

“Pretty much. This is how I come down from crazy days…I watch uncoventional sports. Who needs hockey when I can watch curling?”

“I ask myself that everyday. That is something you have in common with the President.”

“I know. We talked about the Stanford girl’s volleyball game this afternoon.”

“I saw Will on TV; he is doing a decent job considering. It must be upside down there.”

“They all pale in comparison to CJ. It was my idea to bring in someone new but I was overruled. What's the point so close to the end? Bingo Bob didn’t seem to cry over letting him go.”

“I bet. And it is a bit late for a newcomer. With all that’s happening the President needs his trusted advisors close.”

“Yeah. Hold on there buddy!”

“You know what is so cool about bull riding?” Donna asked. “The bull is the athlete.”

“Isn't that wild? I love how greatness can be determined in just eight seconds. Not that I could hold on to an angry bull for that long.”

“Its fun.”

“You’ve ridden a bull?” Cliff asked in an incredulous tone.

“A mechanical one. it is a blast.”

“That is something I would love to see.”

“We will go together as soon as this is over. They have a terrific bar on Baltimore Harbor where we can ride. So, you're alright?”

“Yeah. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I wish I was there with you tonight.”

“Its OK…you will be soon. We can watch bull riding together.”

Donna laughed, that would probably be a lot of fun. She was experiencing life as she never had out on the road campaigning. She had already done this, twice, with Bartlet. This was different…this time her ideas were heard. Her voice had a say in policy, press, and decision-making. Donna Moss was a player; it was almost too much to handle. Sometimes she felt like she was going to wake up and be back at the White House working for Josh.

Still, in the pit of her stomach there was a pull. She wanted to be with Cliff. Her feelings for him grew stronger by the hour, but she had this passion for her work. If they returned to the White House in January, it would be interesting to see how her juggling act would work out.

“Is it turning chilly there?” she asked. “The wind is cold in Chicago.”

“I have a window open; it is nice here. Chicago is a fabulous city but it only has two temperatures, stifling and nut-busting cold. DC has a fantastic Indian summer that I've always been fond of. I do miss you Donna. Don’t think I don’t.”

“I would never think that.”

“Its just I don’t want to talk too much about you being gone. We both know you are gone…it doesn’t have to be a topic of conversation.”

“I can understand that. Hold on just a minute.”

There was a knock on Donna’s door and she went to answer it. Josh Lyman stood on the other side. He wore a slight smile though he looked nervous.

“What's up Josh?” she asked, not letting him in.

“Strategy meeting in Lou’s room…she’s got beer this time.”

“I'm on the phone. I will be down soon.”

“C’mon, hang up with your mom and lets boogie. Did you tell her how I sent Bruno Gianelli and the gang running back to their mamas with their tail between their legs. Hey Mrs. Moss!”

“Its not my mom Josh.”

“Oh, who is it? CJ…is she still pissed at me?”

“Its none of your business.”

“What? C’mon, its…oh. Oh, OK.”

“Josh…”

“No, do your thing. Seriously though, strategy in Lou’s room.”

“Yeah, give me a few minutes.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

Josh gave her a distracted wave and she closed the door.

“Cliff…”

“It looks like things are pretty busy. You should go back to work sweetie.”

“But I…”

“No, its OK. You have a lot of work to do and honestly after the day I had, I just want to veg out and not think.”

“You don’t want to talk to me?” she asked.

“I always want to talk to you, and you know that. I love you but I don’t want to keep you from your work. I will call tomorrow if I can. If not, I will email. I promise.”

Donna did not want to hang up the phone but she heard the finality in Cliff’s voice. He never wanted to keep her from her work. She still had to wonder if he would be so quick to hang up if someone other than Josh would have come to her door. She was too afraid to ask.

“I love you Cliff. Next time we talk, we will have more time. I want my time.”

“I'm always here, and I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Donna closed her phone and headed out of her room. Josh scared the hell out of her, standing outside of her door.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

“I figured you were coming out soon.”

“I didn’t need an escort. I could walk to Lou’s room.”

“I'm just trying to be nice Donna. We all want to get along and work together as a team.”

“Hmm.”

She started walking down the long hallway.

“So, its Cliff Calley now? First he takes my leftovers at the White House and then he takes you.”

“Don’t you ever assume that I am your leftovers Josh. Ever. And Cliff was offered that position by the President of the United States. He wants to serve.”

“Hey, I didn't mean it like that.”

“You did, so just shut up. All the years we have known each other and I have never done anything but encourage and cheer you on. You’ve never done anything but hold me back.”

“That is not true.” He said. “Is that what you think?”

“How about we don’t talk about it anymore? We have a lot of work to do and my personal life is none of your business. If we are going to be friends, or whatever, my personal life is off the table.”

“Understood. We've got enough work to do anyway.”

Josh knocked on the door and Bram opened it.

“Hey, we were wondering if you guys were going to show.”

“We’re here.” Donna brushed past Josh and went into the room.

“I really hope you guys didn’t drink all the beer.” Josh said.

“It would only serve you right for showing up late.” Lou said. “Lets get this show on the road folks…I would like to sleep sometime tonight.”

***


End file.
